Through mobile communication systems, such as wireless networks, two way communications can be provided. In addition, wireless networks can be used to provide a variety of mobile information and transaction services based on the location of the user. Mobile services can typically be provided through voice, text or graphical information. For example, a user can request information about the location of the nearest restaurant, ATM or other local amenity, and be presented with a graphical map, local address information, or directions.
Nonetheless, wireless devices using these mobile services encounter power drain resulting from the continuous location sampling by the wireless device. Currently, users of wireless devices can manually go into the application and turn off the location based services when such an option is available. Alternatively, the user can shut down the mobile application entirely instead of letting it run in the background. By shutting down the application, the location based service becomes unavailable defeating the purpose of providing location based services. Therefore, a need exists to provide a wireless device that overcomes the limitations described provided above.